Abernathy Family
The Abernathy Family is a Stormwindian Human family currently taking residence in Elwynn Forest. The Family currently consists of Rosalina Abernathy and her two daughters, Gweneth and Alicia Abernathy. The family is not very well known for anything, though members of the family have had numerous professions including the Military. = History = ---- First War Second War Third War = Members = ---- Eugene Abernathy Eugene Abernathy was a retired Sergeant Major of the Stormwind Army. He was a successful soldier until he was wounded in combat. This prompted him to take up recruiting duties, though eventually he decided it was time he retired, and retired as a respected soldier. During his time in active duty, Eugene fell in love with Carol Adams, and they got married before he got deployed again, which is when he got his injury. Later Carol and Eugene parented a child, Harold Abernathy. Eugene was also the first member of the Abernathy family recorded due to being an orphan. Carol Abernathy Carol Abernathy, formerly Adams was a minor-Mage of Stormwind and tailor. Carol was the daughter of Eric and Jessica Adams, her parents co-owners of the Adams Leatherworking Shop, a small business based in Stormwind. Both her parents were killed in the Siege of Stormwind, though before then she fell in love with, and later married Sergeant Major Eugene Abernathy; to later parent a child, whom was named Harold Abernathy. Harold Abernathy Harold Abernathy was the child of Carol and Eugene Abernathy, and worked as a Lumberjack in Eastvale. One day he'd fall in love with Rosalina Song, now Abernathy after their marriage. They would give birth to two children, Alicia and two years later Gweneth Abernathy. Though unfortunately eight years after giving birth to Gweneth, ten after giving to Alicia, Harold was abruptly murdered by the Defias Brotherhood. His grave currently lies in Elwynn Forest. Rosalina Abernathy Rosalina Abernathy is the mother of Gweneth and Alicia, and a successful Tailor. Currently Rosalina sells her own line of clothing known as Rose Clothing. Rosalina fell in love with Harold Abernathy, whom she'd marry and change her name from Song to Abernathy. She gave birth to Alicia and Gweneth Abernathy, though eight years after the birth of Gweneth, Harold was murdered by the Defias Brotherhood. Gweneth Abernathy Gweneth Abernathy is one of the two children of Harold and Rosalina; being the sister of Alicia. Currently Gweneth is a retired Chief Petty Officer of the Grand Alliance Navy; however plans to go to the Naval College to get her degree and re-commission as an officer. Gweneth currently lives with her mother in Eastvale. Alicia Abernathy Alicia Abernathy is the youngest child of the Gwen and Alicia sisters. Alicia trained for seven years as an Assassin and Rogue, to recently become an Operative of SI:7 and a soldier of the Alliance. She currently resides in Grizzly Hills, near her assigned regiment's base of operations. Alicia prospers well with her job, and also her fiance, Archadius Crawford, whom she plans to marry on the 21st of May, 37 LC. Category:Abernathy Family Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Common Houses Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes